memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron052.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 8/28/97 11:12:55 PM From: RonDMoore <> Alexander is coming back, but that's the closest that we have planned. <> There are no "official" blooper reels for sale from any of the series, although bootleg copies of the TOS and 1st season TNG bloopers have been around for years and can usually be found at conventions. DS9 and Voyager haven't made any official blooper reels either, although one suspects that *someone* must have them somewhere. <> This is the first I've heard of this. Who started this foul rumor? Sheesh, the things people will say... <> This was part of a gag we did for Robert Wolfe when he left the show. We re-wrote a scene from the final episode where the entire cast was talking in the Wardroom about Robert leaving the show. The final bit in the scene was each of them holding up a sign saying "(sad)" which is an inside joke having to do with our use of parenthetical instructions to the actors (i.e. (with feeling) or (with humor) or (angry)). They were all supposed to be (sad) about Robert leaving the show. You had to be there. <> We assume that not everyone has access to the Orbs whenever they have a question about their relationships (Shakaar was the First Minister after all, and rank hath its priveledges) and also that the messages from the Orbs are often murky or confusing and may not always provide the clearest answers in matters of the heart. <> I think you're right in that Kira's feelings for Bareil were much clearer to her than her feelings for Shakaar and that she must've been questioning the relationship to begin with before they went to the shrine. <> I think she was definitely fishing, but not necessarily out of her own (conscious) interest in him. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 8/28/97 11:41:27 PM From: RonDMoore <> Our thinking at the moment is that they were indeed sent out to explore the galaxy and report back, but it's possible that we'll uncover deeper motivations at a later time. <> We've always had older children playing Alexander and justified it on the notion that Klingons mature faster than humans. We have cast a new actor in the role and he should appear to be in his mid-teens on camera. <> I don't think Sela's coming to DS9. <> All Human colonists were supposed to evacuate certain worlds in the DMZ as part of the treaty between the UFP and the Cardassians. Some colonists not only elected to remain behind, but also began a terrorist campaign against the Cardassians, which then prompted retaliatory strikes from Cardassia which in turn threatened to ignite a new war between Cardassia and the UFP. The Cardassian strikes were hitting innocent human settlements in addition to Maquis military camps, which forced the Fed to intercede. While not all the Maquis were living in Cardassian space, (some were in the DMZ and some were even on Federation worlds) the Cardassians certainly blamed the UFP for the Maquis raids just as the Feds blamed the Cardassian government for attacks perpetrated by Cardassian colonists. That's the official rationale for the Fed campaign against the Maquis, but Eddington's statement that the real problem is that the Maquis have left the Federation and that *no one* leaves the Federation, has more than a kernal of truth in it. There's a sense of betrayal associated with the Maquis in the minds of the people in the Federation, regardless of whether that's an irrational feeling or not. Add to that sense of betrayal the fact that the Maquis have harassed and attacked several Federation targets over the years and you begin to see why the Feds refuse to turn a blind eye to this group. << I always thought it was odd for nobody on the station except the O'Briens to be very concerned about Kira while she was giving birth...not Bashir, not Odo, not even Sisko or Dax, all supposedly friends of hers! Was this deliberate or did you just not think it important for anybody else to care about Kira at that point?>> There was no suggestion that Kira or the baby were in any trouble, so there wasn't much for the other characters to say other than "Hope everything's all right," or "I heard it's going well," so we just decided that the concern and support of Kira's friends should be taken as read. <> Let me be crystal clear: Colm Meany is not, has not, and will not be leaving the show. Period. <> I haven't got the slightest interest in reading this thing. <> This is territory we haven't discussed among the staff as yet. -------- -------- Subj: Answers Date: 8/29/97 12:10:40 AM From: RonDMoore <> Well, it depends on what you think of as our strengths. I personally don't think of the first two seasons as playing to the strength of the series. While Bajor was and continues to be an interesting place, I think that the show is about the characters on the station first and foremost. Bajor is a cool place to visit, but I wouldn't want the show to live there. I've never been in love with the Maquis or regarded them as good villains primarily because their fight was about issues having little to do with DS9 (the DMZ being a fair distance from the station). I felt that the Maquis only got interesting when we learned that Kasidy and Eddington were in the organization. I think that DS9 has been at its best in the last two seasons because we've found a balance in our storytelling that allows us to do a wide variety of shows featuring the Bajorans, the Klingons, the Cardassians, etc, and I wouldn't want the show to go back to the way things were in Seasons 1& 2. <> It's been a deliberate decision on the part of the writers starting in Season 3. We hate the (TECH) and try to keep it at a tolerable minimum. <> First of all, I never said the Bajoran earring has no significance. I said that I didn't think that the Bajorans had a "thing for ears" just because they wore earrings and that's the way you read someone's pagh. Of course the earring is significant! And of course, there's some reason you read a pagh by grabbing an ear, but that doesn't mean they have an ear fetish, which is all I meant. Second of all, the writers have not lost interest in Bajor. As I said above, we simply like to tell a variety of tales with a variety of aliens, *including* the Bajorans. Bajoran culture is part and parcel of the show -- I mean, we're on a Bajoran station, Kira is a Bajoran, Odo works for the Bajorans, Sisko is the Emissary to the Bajorans -- we don't feel like we're neglecting them. Thirdly, market research done on the show a few years ago did indicate that by and large the audience didn't like the Bajorans. Not just the males, mind you, EVERYONE. And we're talking *fans* here -- people who know Odo from an Orb and Sisko from Seska. That had an impact, I won't tell you that it didn't, but I will stress that the current mixture of Bajoran and non-Bajoran stories is driven by the desires and interests of the writing staff, not a dictate from Paramount. If you don't like what we're doing, blame us, not the studio. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 8/29/97 12:31:45 AM From: RonDMoore <> You never know... <> No. The FC uniforms will not be changing in the foreseeable future and the only places you'll see the aborted uniforms for Generations are on the Playmates figures. <> <> You're on dangerous ground when you start comparing "baby" changelings to baby humans. It's apples and shapeshifters. The Founders certainly don't see themselves as "abusing" their young nor do they even have true genders, much less sexual taboos. <> I think we'll be doing both types of shows this year. <> It's a notion that's come up from time to time in our discussions. The problem is that we're already pushing the envelope of what's scientifically believable in the 24th century. Trying to come up with what these characters would dream of in their own science fiction constructs is extremely difficult if not impossible (at least for me). <> This was just another nuance we threw in to show the differences between "our" reality and the darker alternate reality. <> Although Eric Stilwell and Trent Ganino's original story may have had these elements, the script they wrote (and which I began working on soon after my arrival on staff) did not contain them and instead featured a version of the "temporal rift" that is in the current episode as the method of time travel. <> I think that there are such vessels in the "current" Starfleet, albeit of a different design than the one seen in AGT. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 8/29/97 12:44:55 AM From: RonDMoore <> It's a conspiracy. We're all in on it. <> Sito's dead. Tom Riker may or may not get rescued at some point. And no one's burning to tell an Ensign Ro story. DID YOU HEAR THAT?? << I was wondering if you could give me a guestimate on how long it would take for the Defiant to melt the crust of a planet (like in The Die is cast).>> It depends on whether there's whipped cream on top or a yummy fruit filling inside or a dozen other factors too technical to get into on this board. <> It'll probably remain a mystery. << In "Soldiers of the Empire", right before Worf fought Martok, there was a small clip of Dax pushing some buttons on a control panel. What was she doing?>> Dax was actually sending a message to Ortakin (Tavana's lover) warning him of the impending mutiny. Ortakin shows up on the Bridge a few seconds later with two other armed Klingons. The cutaway to Dax didn't read as well on camera as we had hoped and now Ortakin's arrival is a bit mysterious. <> This was a decision made by Michael and Rick when they created DS9. Personally, I think it was a mistake and I wish we had Sisko saying some version of "Space, the Final Frontier..." -------- Moore, Ronald D.